gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rory's Birthday Parties
Rory's Birthday Parties is the 6th episode of Season 1 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Emily (Kelly Bishop) throws Rory (Alexis Bledel) an elegant birthday party and invites Chilton students, but Rory is embarrassed that the kids she does not get along with have been forced to come to the party by their own wealthy parents. Rory blows up at her grandmother, then tries to smooth things over by inviting Emily and Richard (Edward Herrmann) to the wild birthday bash that her mom (Lauren Graham) is throwing the following night. Plot Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Recurring cast :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Liza Weil as Paris Geller Guest starring :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Ted Rooney as Morey Dell :David Booth as Lars :Bridget White as Mitzi Trivia *Product placement – Scene with Emily and Lorelai, two Starbucks cups are on the side table. Music :happy birthday | ALTERED IMAGES :this old house | BRIAN SETZER ORCHESTRA :what a wonderful world | LOUIS ARMSTRONG :why does it always rain on me? | TRAVIS :the lathe of heaven | Scott Abels, Aaron Owens, Matthew W. Parker, David Fuentes, and Brian Dixon Photos 106couple.jpg 106richardemily.jpg 106lorelai.jpeg 106babette.jpg 106rory.jpeg Stillparties.jpeg 106lory.jpeg 106cake.jpeg 106.jpg 106emily.jpg Gilmorisms LITERATURE * The Age of Innocence, Edith Wharton (referenced by Lorelai when she walks into the Gilmore home) * Cinderella FILM *The Fly *Freaky Friday *Bright Eyes (referenced when Lorelai mentions "On the Good Ship Lollipop") POP CULTURE :Emily – My daughter, Henny Youngman. :Lorelai – So, how'd you like two parties this year? :Rory – You couldn't get her to cave. :Lorelai – No, but she did agree to make the string quartet learn "Like A Virgin" :Rory – So, is this party grandma's having going to be a big deal? :Lorelai – Not really. The government will close that day. Flags will fly at half-mast. Barbara Streisand will give her final concert... again. Now, the Pope has previous plans, but he's trying to get out of them. However, Elvis and Jim Morrison are coming, and they're bringing chips. :Sookie – It's too bad you couldn't get your mom to relinquish Friday. :Lorelai – No, she has her Vulcan death grip on that one. :Lorelai – Lucy, I'm home! :Lorelai – "And Justin is just so dreamy. He can't marry Britney. I'll just cry and cry and cry." :Lorelai – You're shopping for your imaginary granddaughter, Barbara Hutton :Emily – You wanted me to get her a Filofax and a mermaid eraser. Oh yes, and there was the T-shirt with the Farrah Fawcett face. :Lorelai – A hero to many who aspire to the perfect feather flip. :Rory – I wonder if the Waltons ever did this. :Emily – Well, what do you think? :Lorelai – I think Edith Wharton would've been proud, and busy taking notes. :Lorelai – Here. :Rory – What is it? :Lorelai – Shirley Temple. :Rory – What are you drinking? :Lorelai – A Shirley Temple Black. I got your Good Ship Lollipop right here, mister. : :Lorelai - Next year, it's McDonald's with a slide. Category:Special occasions Category:Episodes Category:Season 1